


Morning Glow

by Bluetadpole



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetadpole/pseuds/Bluetadpole
Summary: A sweet moment in the early hours for our favorite sweethearts in love!
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	Morning Glow

Sunlight slowly streamed into the silent room from in between the slits of a window curtain, leaving a golden glow all around the two snuggled brothers. Ian slowly woke as the light seemed to beam directly into his closed lids, he attempted to ignore the brightness by squeezing his eyes shut tight but that logic was flawed as the golden beams continued to irritate the talented mage. The small elf shifted slightly, mindful of his elder brother below snoring the early morning away. Ian grumbled softly as he discovered that borrowing closer to Barleys cozy chest wasn't going to protect him from the early morning glow. He pressed a soft kiss on to Barleys chest right over his slowly beating heart before flipping over to face the darker side of the room. He took a moment to stretch out his long limbs to their max ability before snuggling down into the soft plushy black sheets. 

Ian smiled softly as his sleepy morning thoughts drifted and focused on sheets currently wrapping the happy couple tightly together. The satin duvet was fairly new and a surprising upgrade from the elder ones older more scratchier ones, Ian never minded the original sheets he could sleep on a bed of glass and it wouldn't matter so long as Barley was wrapped tightly around him, but his Barbar insisted that these would be much nicer to sleep in especially since his gut said so. The smaller elf giggled softly at his own thoughts as a burley arm made it way around his waist, before pulling him back tightly against a strong chest. He shot a sleepy look over his shoulder as a warm breath tickled his ear, soft firm kisses where trailed down his neck before a sleepy warm face cuddled close into his back. 

The young mage grinned towards his brother's direction before softly speaking “Morning Bar”. A sharp whine made its way out of Barleys throat as he nuzzled even closer to his love. A few soft giggles escaped Ian as he responded to the whine in a sweet voice “Awe what's wrong Barbar don't want to get ready for the day?”, he could feel his boyfriends sleepy grin from where he was plaster against his back. The experienced quester quickly shook his head no before dragging his little lover closer against him. The two were curled as close as possible, no space was left in between the two, just the way they preferred. Nothing in the whole world was better than Ian laying happily in his arms, legs tangled together, hips pressed against hips, and back to chest or chest to chest. Whenever they were curled together the two could trade soft sweet kisses, or rough heated kisses leading to fun activities like the ones they had shared the night before, those nights always lead into sweet perfect mornings. 

“Barrleeyy” Ian happily sang out “Time to get up babe” “Nooooo baby lets just stay in today” Barley grumbled out as he tightened his grip around his little bros waist before propping himself up on his un occupied arm. He slowly traced his fingers up Ians chest and under the baggy grey shirt he had borrowed from Barley the night before. 

“Let's spend the day in bed yeah know? Spend some quality bonding time together” Ian giggled at Barley's antics before lacing his older brothers fingers with his own and dragging their hands closer so he could plant soft kisses against the back of Barleys palm. They took a moment to enjoy the simple acts of pleasure before Ian suddenly shifted in the bed until he faced Barleys grinning face. 

“We can't waste the whole day in bed together, what about food? Or Mom and her boyfriend? I'm not explain to Colt why i'm in your bed with my half naked brother” The elder rolled his eye in fondness at the little complaints while he leaned over to plant gentle kisses against the little elfs face, he ended his barrage of kisses with a searing kiss on Ians waiting lips. The little wizard's breath was stolen before he wrinkled his nose as the kiss ended 

“you need to brush your teeth love” Barley joked out. “You too dork” Ian snickered out before leaning up for another sweet kiss that was gladly reciprocated. 

“We can get food later and Mom and Corey went out to that warrior women's competition and Colt talked them into making it a couples weekend plus bestie? Third party? Throuple? I'm not 100% sure but I know it means we have three whole days of fun, baby” Barley ended his statement by pulling Ian on top of him as he laid back down on the mattress. Ian rolled his eyes at his brother's actions before leaning over to planting a hot kiss on the elders lips as he tucked his wild bed head messy curls behind one of his ears. 

“Fine Bar but if they come home early and Colt comes in to ask if we're ‘working hard or hardly working’ you'll be sleeping by yourself for at least three months” Barley bursted out laughing as Ian curled up close on his chest while laughing as well. 

Once the chuckles subsided one of Barleys large hands gently ran up and down his back as his other hand rested heavily on Ians hips. The two sweethearts cuddled tightly together in the plush sheets of Barleys bed as they slowly drifted back to sleep, while the soft morning light bathed their room in a golden glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Im a bit new to this but I hopes you enjoyed the story!!


End file.
